


And She was Death

by lonely_no_more



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death Note!AU, F/F, human!mikasa, shinigami!Annie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_no_more/pseuds/lonely_no_more
Summary: The day that black notebook dropped into her lap changed her life. And even more life-changing was the shinigami that came with it. Mikasa had looked up at her in wonder, curious about her strange beauty.She said her name was Ani.





	And She was Death

The day that black notebook dropped into her lap changed her life. And even more life-changing was the shinigami that came with it. Mikasa had looked up at her in wonder, curious about her strange beauty.

She said her name was _Ani_.

Mikasa asked, “Do you know if you were human once?” 

“Not really,” the shinigami answered. People might find her terrifying. Tall, looking as though she had skin missing in places to reveal her muscle and bone-like fingers that Mikasa was constantly wondering what they felt like. However, almost as though to sate Mikasa’s curiosity, she added, “I could’ve been.”

She was oddly enthralled with Ani. The most human things about her, other than the vaguely human anatomy she had, were her blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Their personalities were similar, yet different. Mikasa’s losses in the past- that Ani knew about because she was a shinigami- had driven her desire to protect. But Ani was aloof. She seemed to understand Mikasa’s desire but would occasionally make teasingly sarcastic little quips about it. 

Ani stood nearby one evening as Mikasa was doing homework, watching the human work diligently. “I’m a little surprised.”

“By what?” Mikasa questioned.

“I would’ve thought a human would begin writing names and deaths in the notebook to begin getting revenge. Especially with how your parents died,” the shinigami replied. 

Her back went rigid for a moment and Mikasa’s jaw flexed as she fought back the residual anger she felt. “There wouldn’t be much point. The murderers are already dead,” she retorted. “Besides. I won’t use the notebook until I absolutely have to. It would be far to easy to track if I began writing down names and people began dying suddenly.”

Ani scoffed briefly but her lips curled into a smile and Mikasa watched the glint of fangs peek from behind blood red lips. “Well. That makes following you around quite boring. But you…have given me a much better opinion of humans. I guess there are some of you that are good.” 

Mikasa got to her feet and walked over to Ani, tilting her head back to look at her in the eyes. “Can a human become a shinigami?”

“I suppose,” Ani answered.

“And could a shinigami become human?”

This made the shinigami pause and she murmured, “I…don’t know.”

The human gave a low hum and smiled. “If you ever find out, let me know. Because I read those rules in the notebook. I know you can’t help a human.” She paused and briefly stood on tip-toe, letting her lips just barely hover over the icy skin of the shinigami. When she pulled back, Ani looked bewildered. 

When Mikasa woke the next morning, Ani wasn’t there. 

–

She was typing an essay last minute, sitting outside of the science building on the grass. It had been nearly a month since she last saw Ani and her heart hadn’t quite stopped aching yet. She had enjoyed the shinigami’s company, even if she never used the notebook. When she heard footsteps approaching, her eyes were still trained on her laptop. Mikasa asked a little absently, “Do you need something?”

“Mikasa?”

She could’ve sworn her heart stopped the instant she heard that voice. Mikasa’s head snapped up, jaw dropping when she saw a short girl with her blonde hair pulled into a bun. But the icy blue eyes were unmistakable. And the _smirk_. 

The girl stated, “I’m Annie.”

Getting to her feet, Mikasa felt a smile grow on her own face. She was actually taller and she held out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Annie’s smirk curled into what was almost a shy smile. “It’s nice to meet you too. How about we get coffee and donuts when you’re done?”

She leaned in and kissed the girl’s cheek softly. “I’d love to.”


End file.
